


We Are Not Babysitters

by AngelAxexinf



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Cute, Gen, We are Not Babysitters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-11
Updated: 2014-04-16
Packaged: 2018-01-15 10:02:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1300891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelAxexinf/pseuds/AngelAxexinf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Captain Rex of the 501st and Commander Bliz of the 686th are given the task of taking care of a two-year-old. How hard can it be?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Impossible Task

"Sir, you want us to do _what_?"

They were not cut out for this...

"Sir, I'm not sure that's a good idea."

They were _really_ not cut out for this...

"What's wrong, Bliz?" Kiki asked, crossing her arms. She cocked her head to the side, waiting for an answer from her second in command.

"Sir, we're _soldiers_ not babysitters," Bliz said, motioning towards the toddler on the ground. She looked up at him, an inquisitive expression on her face as she played with some colorful blocks.

"Bliz is right, sir," Rex said, eying the toddler warily. "We're really not the est choices for this kind of job."

"You were both complaining of being bored earlier," Kiki reasoned, uncrossing her arms.

_That's the last time I ever complain about anything out loud,_ Rex thought grumpily in his head. He looked again at the toddler on the floor. She was only about one and a half years old, with short black hair pulled into pigtails behind her head and pale skin; "cute" by civilian standards.

Kiki was already walking away. "She's yours for the day. I expect my niece to be in one piece when I get back from the meeting." She sauntered out the door, ignoring any last protests from Bliz and Rex was she walked away.

Bliz swore under his breath. "To think a Jedi would invite a cousin over here and they would both agree on dumping the kid on _us_." Rex couldn't help but agree with Bliz.

"Even _General Skywalker_ said this was a good idea," Rex growled out. He was recuperating from his last battle and needed some down time, considering it would take more than a few days for him to become fully healed.

" _I need my second-in-command t be in top form for any upcoming missions"_ Anakin had said. Rex couldn't help but snort at the memory.

"So," Bliz began uncertainly, "what do we do with her?" They didn't know her name; they had both been to shocked to really comprehend anything Kiki was saying.

"What makes you think I would know?!" Rex yelled, close to hitting Bliz.

The little girl looked up from her blocks, then toddled over to a duffel bag that had "the things she might need"- as Kiki had put it. It was much larger than anything a medic would have carried with him- battlefield or otherwise- so Rex didn't know what could possibly be in there that the toddler would need. She pulled on the strap, almost bringing the heavy bag down on top of herself as she yanked it. Rex lunged and pulled her out of the way before the pack could crush her.

"You need to be more careful, kid!" Rex scolded, keeping her suspended in the air. She struggled out of his grasp, and Rex half-dropped, half-placed her on the floor again.

"You know she doesn't understand a single thing you say, right?" Bliz asked, a smirk evident in his voice.

"Shut up Bliz."

Both men watched in mild curiosity as she pulled items out of the duffel bag, tossing them aside. She reached in and finally found what she was looking for; a small sippy cup filled with muja juice.

"Hey look! Here's a paper," Bliz exclaimed, bending over and picking up the note that came out of the duffel bag.

_If you see this note, my niece has most likely dumped out the bag, looking for her cup of juice. If not, then oh well. She needs to have her nap in a few hours, and her food for lunch is already in the bag- DO NOT GIVE HER FOOD FROM THE MESS HALL. There are snacks as well as some of her toys to play with and diapers in case you need to change her. When I get back, I expect her to be in one piece and in the room you see her in. If she even has one scratch on her, it will be your heads, Bliz and Rex._

"Wow," Rex said. "The General sure is...accurate."

"Taking care of a toddler can't be too hard, can it?" Bliz asked, looking down to the floor…

She wasn't there.

"Uh...Rex?" Bliz asked, fear suddenly taking over his body.

"What?" Rex looked up from the bag he was re-stuffing.

"Where's she go?"

Rex froze and slowly looked around the room. "You lost the baby."

"We lost the baby!" Bliz cried in dismay. "Oh _kriff_ Rex we—"

"What do you mean we? You can't expect me to actually believe it was partly my fault, do you?" Rex stood up quickly, searching between the chairs and tables, searching for a sign of the missing toddler.

"I was reading the note! How could you possibly think I would be able to keep an eye on the kid if I was busy?! You were the one who wasn't doing anything!" Bliz yelled.

"Okay! Okay, let's just calm down and figure out where she could have gone," Rex said, taking a deep breath. He looked toward the wide open door.

Bliz groaned and Rex slapped a palm against his forehead.

Some how, the captain of the 501st legion and the commander of the 686th battalion had managed to lose a child within five minutes of getting her.


	2. NO!

Rex rushed down the hallway, Bliz hot on his heels. They stopped short just after rounding a corner to avoid crashing into two shinies.

"Sir!" they said as they snapped to attention.

"At ease, soldiers," Rex said.

"We need your help finding...something," Bliz said carefully. "But you can't tell anyone! Do you understand?"

"Sir, yes sir!" the two shinies said.

"I...lost a baby," Bliz said slowly, not wanting to freak out the shinies.

"You...lost a baby?" the first one asked.

"Yes," Bliz confirmed. "She was about this big..." Bliz held his hands apart about one foot, hugely underestimating the size of the toddler.

The two shinies stood silently for a moment before speaking. Rex watched on in interest at what transpired:

"Well..." the second began a little awkwardly. "I'm sorry for your loss, sir, but I don't think we can..."

"She's already gone, sir..." the second said even more awkwardly then the first.

 _Wait_ , Bliz thought, alarm bells ringing in his head _, my loss? What?_ It suddenly hit Bliz when Rex started snorting, then giggling, then full-out laughing. Bliz's face started turning red under his helmet. _How could they actually think that I- You know what? Whatever!_ He thought angrily.

"You two should know that is _not_ what I meant!" Bliz almost shouted. Realization hit the two troopers, but they showed no signs of embarrassment at what they were assuming.

"Sir, do you mean the toddler?" the first asked.

"What? YES!" Bliz cried. "How could you even-!"

Rex's fit of laughter was finally beginning to die down enough or him to say "Wh-where is she?" Rex held his gut, he was laughing so hard.

"We saw her walking down the hall into the mess, sir," the second answered.

Rex and Bliz froze when the news reached their ears. "The mess..." the trailed together.

"Sir, is something wro-" the first clone said, but didn't finish as the two officers took off down the hall way. They almost ran into the door as they opened it. Rex, not noticing Bliz's sudden lack of movement, crashed into his back, forcing him farther into the mess hall.

Hundreds of pairs of eyes- not all of the men in the mess hall, but most of them- turned to the two officers at the front of the room. Bliz ignored them and walked straight to the first table within his line of sight. "Have any of you seen-" he cut himself off as he looked at what one clone held in his arms.

"Ba!" She yelled, stretching her arms above her head as if celebrating. Rex checked off the mental list in his head of what he remembered about the toddler:

Pale skin with rosy cheeks-check.

Jet black hair in pigtails-check.

Little pink dress that showed off her diaper whenever she bent over-check.

"Good, you have the child," Rex said, panting ever so slightly.

The toddler made a funny face while the rest of the troops at the table laughed. "We found her wandering the halls sirs-" Bliz flinched "- so we decided to bring her here. She's brighter than she looks," the clone holding her- Mif, as Bliz recalled- said.

"And she is absolutely adorable!" another said, pinching her cheek lightly. The toddler giggled and played with his hand, spreading out his large fingers.

The toddler reached down to pick up a piece of food from one of the clones' trays and put it in her mouth. She chewed with a slightly confused look on her face.

"Maybe she doesn't like it," one soldier said, studying the toddler's face.

"She's not supposed to be having that!" Rex and Bliz cried at the same time.

"Why not?" Mif asked.

"How do you know she's able to digest something like that? She's just a toddler!" Bliz said sternly. Mif's eyes widened in shock.

"I guess you're right, then," Mif agreed. Rex reached forward to try and pull the food out of the baby's mouth, but when he got near, she bit him.

Rex yelped and yanked his hand back as Bliz cackled behind his helmet. He examined his finger, even though the glove would have protected him from worse than a bite from a teething child.

Rex cleared his throat, grabbing the attention of all the clones at the table. "Well, thank you for finding her, but she needs her nap now." Rex tried to ignore the feeling of plain ridiculousness that came over him.

Mif looked a little upset that the child was leaving, but nodded his head. "Can we see her later?" Rex looked at him through his visor.

"Maybe." One of the worst things you could possibly do to a shinie -or any clone, but mostly a shinie- was break his spirits...

And Rex suddenly got the feeling that that was just what he did.

He ignored said guilty feeling and reached out to pick up the toddler. But instead of going willingly like Rex would have expected, the toddler wrapped her small arms around Mif's neck...

And screamed...

Rex tried again...

Second scream: same as the first, but a whole lot louder and a _whole lot worse_.

Not only was she screaming in directly into Mif's ear, she was screaming loud enough to draw the attention of every man in the room. She clung to Mif's neck like a drowning man would to a life boat.

"No!" she shrieked even louder. Mif flinched and rubbed his ear.

"Sir," Mif said, still rubbing his ear gingerly. "I could come with you, she's kinda choking me right now."

"Alright then," Rex relented. He stepped back to let Mif out of the table. Rex could hear the whispers begin among the men.

 _Why is a_ baby _here?_

_What's up with the kid, and why are the COs a part of it?_

_Did you hear about the Commander's apparent dilemma with his baby?_

Bliz flinched when he heard this comment, and apparently Rex heard it as well, because he started giggling again.

Mif was already up and walking to the door. "You coming, Commander?" Bliz didn't realize he had frozen to the spot until Rex and Mif were at the door.

Bliz rushed to the other two and exited the mess hall, his face still burning from the questions some of the clones asked.

As the trio (excluding the toddler) walked down the halls, the small girl would make useless chattering noises, and Mif would hold one-sided conversations with her, occasionally pointing out the more prominent details of the _Radiant_.

Bliz looked at Rex who only shrugged. Silently, they both agreed that civilians were more of a liability than a help- to anything. The three men stopped in front of the door to the baby's quarters.

"Well, I guess this is a good bye, kid," Mif said, smiling sadly. The toddler held onto Mif's neck even tighter.

"No!" she yelled, squeezing Mif.

"Mif, do you think you can put her down?" Rex asked. Mif nodded and bent over to put the child on the floor. She started crying when she realized what was happening, and although he didn't like her, Rex could feel his heart breaking in two.

"Don't worry kid, I'll be back," Mif looked up to Rex for confirmation.

 _Don't make a promise you can't keep, kid._ Rex thought. Before he could voice his thoughts, however, Bliz cut in, "Sure, we'll call you when she's leaving."

The toddler continued crying, despite Rex's and Bliz's efforts to calm her down. They'd _been_ trying for almost an hour. She calmed down on her own, but she refused to look at or even acknowledge Rex and Bliz.

"Do you think she hates us?" Bliz asked. The child was just sitting on the floor with her arms crossed, facing the wall. If this was what _children_ were like, Bliz couldn't imagine what an angry teenager would do.

"Probably, but that's her problem," Rex answered. Bliz gave Rex a look and Rex and only shrugged.

"We can't suffer this alone, I'm calling Fives," Rex said, tired of the toddler's act. "Fives get down here," Rex ordered through the comm.

"I'm on my way, sir," Fives answered back immediately. In a few minutes, he was standing at the door, looking down at the little girl on the floor. "So this is the kid everyone's talking about." He walked in squatted down in front of her.

At first, she didn't look at him, but when she realized it wasn't Bliz or Rex, her small face lit up and she ran into Fives' arms.

"She does hate us!" Bliz cried.

"Hey there, kid," Fives said, scooping the small girl into his arms. "Were the captain and commander being mean to you?"

"Fives," Rex said sternly. "She's not going to-"

She nodded her head.

Bliz looked defeated as he slumped his shoulders and sat down in the nearest chair. He took off his helmet (which he'd kept on the entire time) and placed it on the floor by his feet. The toddler immediately ran to Bliz and hugged his leg, looking into his face with the most innocent look in the galaxy.

"Hey, kid," Bliz said, brushing the bangs out of her face. She giggled and swatted his hand away.

"Looks like she likes you now," Rex said, ever so slightly jealous.

"I'm not really seeing what the problem is here," Fives said as he stood up. "She seems fine to me."

Rex sighed. "We just wanted your help taking care of her for the next few hours, that's all."

"Sure!" Fives said happily. "I love kids!"

The child seemed to be searching for something while all of this transpired. "You looking for your sippy cup, kid?" Fives asked, smiling a little. The child nodded and toddled towards the duffel Rex had replaced on the table.

The three clones turned around to search under the chairs and tables for where the small cup could have fallen.

Which required completely turning their backs on her.

A loud crash was heard by them all, and they spun around to see a sight that made all of their blood run cold.

The child was on the ground...

The bag was on top of her...

And she wasn't moving.


	3. Not it!

" _Kriff! No, no no!_ " all of the clones screamed at once. Fives was the first to rush forward, moving the heavy bag off of the child and picking her up.

"Is she okay!?" Rex practically screamed in Fives' ear. He was visibly trembling, whether from fear that the child could quite possibly be dead or the fact that Kiki could cut his shebs off, Fives would never know. Fives held her at arm's length. She was still breathing, thank the Force.

"Is she awake?" In answer to Bliz's question, the little girl's head fell back, putting her neck at an awkward angle.

Rex squeaked...

"She's just unconscious, not dead," Bliz said, breathing a sigh of relief. They all paused as they let what Bliz said sink in...

"WE JUST KNOCKED A TWO-YEAR-OLD CHILD UNCONSCIOUS!" Rex yelled, grabbing his helmeted head in utter despair.

"Oh no no no!" Fives cried. He shook her, trying to wake the certainly knocked out girl.

"You _dik'ut_! Stop shaking her!" Bliz yelled shaking Fives violently- which only jerked the toddler even more...

Rex examined the red lump starting to form on the side of her head. "This is bad..." Rex said, stating the obvious. "She could have-"

Just then, the holo-projector beeped, the small green light indicating an incoming call. All three clones froze and stared in transparent fear at the machine.

Kiki was calling...

At once, they swore under their breaths.

"What do we do?" Bliz whispered, as if Kiki could hear him- it come out more like a whimper.

"If we don't answer, she'll know something's wrong," Rex said, not really helping in alleviating Bliz's fears.

"But if we _do_ answer, she might see that the sprite's unconscious," Fives said, equally as quiet- and still doing nothing to quell Bliz's dread.

The beeping and flashing of the light seemed to grow impatient, for it looked like (to the terrified clones, anyway) the light was blinking faster and faster by the second.

"We'll say she fell asleep in my arms!" Fives said, still whispering. He stuck a finger in the air as if he had had an epiphany (for what could happen to them, he did), in the process almost dropping the toddler. Fives fixed her so her arms were slung over his shoulders and around his neck, her body leaning against his- the regular way anyone might carry a child (not that they knew that).

Bliz carefully leaned in and pressed the answer button. Kiki's image appeared in the air, hands folded behind her back and a small smile on her face. "Hello, how've you been so far?"

"Fine sir," Rex said, answering for both Fives and Bliz. He didn't trust Fives to not stammer and he didn't want Bliz accidentally saying something stupid.

"No problems with Piara?" she asked, leaning forward to look at the unconscious child in Fives' arms.

So _that_ was her name...

The clones all muttered similar forms of "no", shaking their heads.

"I thought she would have been awake by now," Kiki said, cocking her head to the side. Rex mentally face palmed.

"Yeah well..." Fives said, much to Rex's immediate terror, "She's been kind of active lately. We couldn't get her to sleep until now."

Rex sighed internally, relaxing his shoulders a fraction.

Fives shifted to accommodate the weight of the child, and when he did, Piara's arm slipped from around his neck and fell limply at her side.

Kiki narrowed her eyes, a look Bliz did _not_ like.

 _Strange,_ Kiki thought, _she's normally a tight hugger when she sleeps._

She also didn't miss the alarmed reactions to Piara's action. She narrowed her eyes further, but didn't say anything. "Well, okay then," Kiki concluded, still eyeing the child. "I would bring her mother here,"- cold horror rushed through the clones-"but she's busy at the moment."- They visibly relaxed.

"I guess I'll put the little sprite down now to sleep," Fives said, moving towards one of the tables.

"Well, bye then. See you in a few hours," Kiki said, reluctantly. She gave Piara one last look, her eyes widening when they caught on something. The image finally faded.

Nobody moved for a full five seconds.

Rex, Bliz, and Fives released a breath of air in tandem.

"That went better than I thought it would," Fives said. Rex fixed him with a glare.

Piara stirred, then lifted her head up, rubbing an eye drowsily. She looked around the room, first at Rex (who still had his helmet on), then Bliz, and lastly, Fives. Her small pudgy hand went up to her forehead...

And she started to cry.

"Oh, please don't cry!" Fives said, swaying back and forth. Piara continued to cry.

"I'll get an ice-pack!" Bliz said, practically flying out of the room. It broke his heart to see the kid crying like that...

A few minutes later, Bliz came back with an ice-pack wrapped in a thin cloth. "Here, Piara," he said, setting it gently against the bump. Almost instantly, her crying and screaming stopped, making sad little sniffling noises.

Rex could almost feel his heart begin to crack into pieces.

Piara sniffed and pressed the ice-pack firmly against the bump. She leaned down, trying to get out of Fives' vice-like grip on her. After she hit the ground (the landing wasn't exactly gentle- on Fives' part) Piara completely forgot the ice-pack and crawled to the soft pink blanket on the ground, covered in baby toys.

"What's she doing now?" Fives asked in mild interest.

Piara started stacking up the small blocks she had been playing with earlier, stacking them precariously on top of each other. She stretched her arms to the top of the block stack. Instead of placing it on top, though, it fell down in piles around her. She was upset for a second -the clones thought she would start crying again- but she glibly started stacking them again.

After about an hour of the same process, she settled down on the blanket and ate a snack—effectively getting crumbs all over it and her face.

"Smell that?" Fives said, who was sitting down across from Piara.

"How much you wanna bet it's Bliz?" Rex said a little sourly. He couldn't help it; he was getting jealous that Piara liked Fives and Bliz (who had taken their helmets off) so much. She seemed to adore everyone but him. Rex was glad neither of them could see his less than happy face through his visor.

...

"I think the baby needs changing..." Bliz said slowly. Dead silence came over the room.

"NOT IT!" Fives and Bliz yelled at once, startling Piara. She looked around wildly until her large eyes locked on Rex.

Rex instinctively took a step back.

"No no no no no!" Rex said, raising his hands in front of his body. "I am not changing her-"

"You have to Rex," Fives said, giving him a sympathetic look normally reserved for babies. "You didn't say 'not it'."

"Then I'm not it!" Rex said pointing his finger at them. He crossed his arms triumphantly.

Bliz shook his head sadly. "Oh, Rex," he said- they were patronizing him, and they were enjoying it -"That's not how it works. You either have to say it first or you do the dirty job."

They were both smiling.

Rex groaned and looked at Piara, who stared right back. In his mind, he made a mental note to keep his helmet on and turn on the filters…


	4. Samiches, Pway Time, and Coded Speech

Changing diapers was an experience Rex never wanted to have to go through again. He'd made sure to keep his helmet on and turn the filters all the way up, but the smell still managed to get inside.

Piara seemed fine with the discomfort he was in.

 _How do civilian women manage this kind of thing?!_ Rex wondered, throwing away the offensive item (not Piara, the diaper).

Piara sat up, throwing a ball at Rex's leg. "I wan pway!" She spastically waved her arms in the air, giggling as if she'd had too much sugar (which she probably did).

"Uh…sure kid," Fives squatted down in front of her, then awkwardly sat on the small blanket. He didn't fully understand what it was that she said, but he got part of the general idea. "So…what do you want to play?"

"That was what she said?" Rex asked, astounded.

Fives shrugged. "I think so."

"Hee (here)," Piara gurgled, passing Fives a small doll. Popping up from her place on the blanket, she ran to the chair Bliz was sitting on and tugged on his hand, prompting him to stand up.

"Where am I going?" Bliz asked after a moment of being lead in tiny circles.

Piara pointed to a spot on the pastel pink blanket next to Fives. Next, she stacked up a small pile of blocks next to his leg. Piara pushed a chair next to the small pile of blocks, forcing Bliz to help her.

All the while, she ignored Rex.

"Wait, you tryin' to build a wall, kid?" Fives asked, realizing he was getting surrounded by chairs and blocks.

Piara nodded her head emphatically. "Yeah!" She smiled.

"Do…you want me to help you?" Fives asked, eyeing where Rex sat grumpily in his seat.

"Yeth pweez," she said, nodding her head again.

In a matter of minutes, they had an impressive wall of blocks, chairs, and a duffel bag.

"Yohr da pwintheth!" Piara said, pointing a pudgy finger in Fives' direction.

"What?" Fives asked, nowhere near understanding what Piara was saying.

"I think she said you're the princess," Bliz said, looking to Piara for clarification.

Piara gave an enthusiastic nod her head. "Yeah!"

Fives scowled. "But I don't want to be the princess!"

**A few minutes later…**

"So, let me get this straight," Bliz began, recapping what Piara had told them—at least what he understood. "Fives here is the princess, I'm the king, and that," Bliz pointed to Rex, "is the scary dragon that we're supposed to kill."

Piara nodded her head firmly, dark hair swinging in her eyes.

"Then who are you?" Bliz asked.

"I da goo guy!" Piara said, throwing her hands in the air.

"You're the good guy?" Fives asked, disbelieving. "Why can't I be the good guy? I don't want to be the princess! Princesses are for girls! You'd make an awesome princess, you know."

"Hmm…" Piara considered his offer. "No."

Fives argued with a two year old, and he lost.

"I don't think I want to play this game anymore," Rex said, his voice slightly muffled by his helmet.

"You haff to," Piara said, almost cutting off the end of his sentence.

"And why is that?" Rex didn't know about anybody else, but he didn't feel like getting his head chopped off by a hyper-active two year old who happened to have a hate streak for him.

"Cuz I thed thoh," Piara answered, crossing her arms and pouting.

"You'd better do it, Rex. She said so," Fives said in a mock warning tone.

Rex gave fives a murderous look through his visor, but nonetheless complied. He sat down on the floor and crossed his legs—at least, as far as his armor would allow.

Piara crawled through the tiny space in between the legs of the chairs, skipping up to Rex. Without warning, she punched Rex's chest—well, not much of a punch, more like a tiny thump against his armor. "Bah! Yohr dead! I win!" Piara threw her arms in the air as if she scored a touchdown.

"I am? Okay," Rex said, crossing his arms. _Finally! I thought this would take forever._ Who would have thought that dying could have been so easy?

Wait, that didn't exactly sound right…

Rex didn't know Piara was pushing on his shoulder until she made a small noise of annoyance. "What?" Rex demanded, thoroughly annoyed by now.

"I think she wants you to actually play dead, Rexie," Bliz said from his "royal seat" on the blanket. He was currently on top of a small tooka doll, with a stuffed eopie as his royal advisor (as suggested by Bliz).

Rex grumbled, but did as was suggested and lay down on the floor. "There. Dead enough for you, kid?" Rex asked from his position on the floor.

The next thing he knew, tiny feet were stepping on his chest armor, and he had full view of a little pink dress and diaper.

"I win!" Piara yelled, smiling and throwing her arms in the air from her stance on Rex's chest.

"Kid…I-I can't…breathe!" Rex said, gasping for breath around the toddler on his chest.

Piara only giggled. "I'm hungwy!" she stated to no one in particular. As immediate proof, she rubbed her belly.

"Well, what do you want to eat?" Fives asked from his position on the blanket.

"Mmm…Samich!" Piara said after a moment's thought.

"Do you…think…you could get off…my chest first…kid?" Rex asked, his breathing becoming more and more difficult.

Piara stepped off of Rex's chest, looking expectantly to Bliz and Fives.

"A what?" Bliz and Fives asked simultaneously.

"Samich!" Piara said, as if yelling could make her words clearer.

"You're going to have to show us, because I have no clue what you're—" Fives watched as Piara huffed—almost in exasperation—and toddled over to her humongous duffel bag that acted as part of the wall.

Pulling on the zipper, Piara dug around until she pulled out a small container with star-shaped items in it. "Samich!" She handed the container to Fives to open.

Fives popped the lid off. "Oh."

Samich=Sandwich

"Hee!" Piara said, handing a star-shaped sandwich to Fives, and then one to Bliz.

She completely ignored Rex.

Plopping down in front of Bliz and fives, Piara happily munched on her star sandwich.

Rex watched from his seat outside the "palace walls". He wasn't jealous or anything, no, jealousy was for shinies, and Captain Rex was _no_ shinie.

Then why did he feel so…left out?

 _It doesn't matter anyway, the kid'll be gone in an hour, and I can finally have some peace and quiet around here_ , Rex thought with little comfort. Still, he could feel a kind of twisting in his gut, but it couldn't be…

_Jealousy._


End file.
